Aurora Neva
Aurora Neva is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Snow Queen story as the next Snow Queen. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side. While she does want to be the next Queen of Ice and Snow, she is also nervous about becoming the next Snow Queen. Originally from the icy north, Aurora transfers to Ever After High as a second year. Character Personality Aurora is seen as a quiet and distant girl. Back in the Icy North, many people avoided her because of her Mother. Everyone thought she was cold hearted and heartless, but in reality, Aurora is just someone looking for a friend. Because of her lack of friends, Aurora isn’t that get at getting to know new people. But, At a young age, Aurora was taught how to rule a queendom and always attended her mother’s meetings. She was also told how to keep her magic down, since hers a little out of control, especially when her temper flares up. She was also taught that everyone has their own destiny and what they want to do with it. Though she is on the royal side, Aurora and her mother have come to an agreement that until she is of age, she is free to do what she wishes before she is to take over as the Snow Queen. Unlike most princesses who take a tremendous amount of time in getting ready, Aurora doesn’t take very long. She has three things in mind when getting ready: must have light blue and purple, always wear her crown and her cape. She never goes anywhere without her cape, which was made by her family’s Royal seamstress when she was a baby. Even under her quiet and distant personality, Aurora also has a temper to be reckoned with. While it takes a while to get her temper up, her ice magic is directly powered by her temper. In other words, the more anger she is, the more power she lets out, which can be very dangerous, since she has very little control of her ice magic. Appearance Aurora is a petite girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair with a single streak of purple. It is offend held up in a French Braid and her bangs sweep in front of her eyes. She is always seen in purple, light blue, and dark blue, ice colors. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Snow Queen '' Relationships Family Aurora as a good relationship with her mother, who knows her daughter wants to be the next Snow Queen, yet also wants to follow her own path. Friends Due to her story, many have believed that Aurora is cold hearted and heartless and wants to throw them into her castle. Truth is, Aurora is friendly (once you get the know her) and wants to be friends with people. But because of her quiet and distant personality, she doesn't know ''how to make friends. After coming to Ever After High, her first friend is her roommate, Shahra. Aurora and Shahra had some diffculfity, due to the temptaure always changing with Aurora, and Shahra used to warmer weather, but soon they got the hang of it. Eventually, Shahra introduced Aurora to her friends Fay, Daughter of the Fairer-than-a-fairy and Destiny, Daughter of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. While practing for an ice skating tournament, Aurora learns that Destiny also ice skates and soon the two have mini contests for crazy stunts with Aurora winning most of them having done more stunts. Through ice skating together, Aurora gets to learn more about Destiny and Destiny about her. Despite having three good friends, Aurora still doesn't reveal everything about herself to them, yet. She's just waiting for the right moment. While visiting Destiny's family during Christmas, she meets Winter Frost, the son of Jack Frost and Destiny's twin brother, Snow. She ends up bonding with Winter with the former helping her with her ice magic. Pets During her childhood, Aurora went to her kingdom’s version of the Enchanted Forest, the Frost Forest, where she gained her companion, Glacia the Snow Ferret. Glacia is very affectionate to Aurora and loves to curl around her neck. Glacia is very tame and actually will only obey Aurora’s orders. When Aurora went to school in the Icy North, Glacia followed Aurora to school and began to stay with her. Nothing the teachers did could get Glacia to remain at the palace, so Glacia stayed with Aurora. Eventually, Glacia actually chills up to Shahra. Romantic Interests Unknown to her, Blake Mystic, son of the Dark Fairy, harbors a crush on her. She does find him handsome. In addition, Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus and twin brother of Destiny Claus, has a crush on Aurora, but she sees him nothing more than a brother. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Magicology 2nd Period: Kingdom Management 3rd Period: Science and Sorcery 4th Period: Geogrefairy 5th Period: Grimmnastics 6th Period: Princessology Trivia *Her birthday is on December 31th. *Neva is Spanish for "snowy". *Aurora has limited control over her powers, so she is always followed by a trail of snow and the temperature around her is always chilled. If she is in a warm place, her powers automatically make the area cooler for her. *If she is in a really warm place, Aurora gets very sick. *She would most likey be voiced by Idina Menzel, who voiced Elsa from the movie Frozen. Gallery Basic_Aurora_Neva.png|Aurora's Basic Outfit Aurora_Nova_Design_by_Jade.jpg aurora_neva_sheet_by_galaxy_of_stars-d95s8ri.png|Aurora's Profile Page Aurora's Classes.png|Aurora's classes Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:From Andersen's Tales